


All of the love I see (say you feel it too)

by chekecp



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekecp/pseuds/chekecp
Summary: After Ava and Sara broke up, they're both miserable. But soon enough, the two women realize they can't live without each other anymore.





	All of the love I see (say you feel it too)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is crap and there are probably a thousand mistakes in it, but oh well.
> 
> Title is inspired by Christina Perri's song 'The Words'
> 
> See end of the work for more notes.

She was heartbroken. Her heart must’ve shattered into a thousand pieces because she didn’t feel anything anymore. She didn’t feel the tears running down her face and staining her cheeks. She didn’t feel the alcohol burning her tongue when she took another sip of scotch. She must have been on bottle number three by now. Some show she put on earlier was playing on her tv, but she wasn’t paying attention, didn’t even turn her head when she heard her phone ringing for the millionth time that evening.

More tears started to roll down her face and before she knew it she was crying hysterically into the pillow that always lay on the couch. She couldn’t handle this, couldn’t handle the emptiness she felt in her chest. It felt like her heart was ripped from her and she wouldn’t get it back.

They had had such a good morning together, except from Gideon interrupting them. They had held onto each other for five more minutes, kissing her and whispering sweet word into each other’s ear, before Gideon interrupted them again. They both groaned and then Ava had gotten up from the bed, pecked Sara’s lips before opening a time portal back to her apartment. They had smiled at each other once more before the portal closed.

When she had gone into work later, she had called Sara, missing her already, but who she got on the line with wasn’t Sara. Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. The person who looked like Sara has walked right through her. Literally. Then she went to the other Legends and asked them what was going on with Sara, which was when she found out she had gotten possessed by Mallus and bearing the Death Totem, turning her into the Death Witch. She had gotten in contact with John Constantine, whom she very much disliked, but was her only hope in that moment.

In the end, she was the one who had gotten through to Sara. “You saved me again,” she had said, and Ava really wanted to hug her in that moment.

Then when Sara was saying goodbye to John, Ava had waited for her in her bedroom and was sitting on the edge of the bed when Sara finally came.

The conversation they had had was anything but what Ava had expected. Sara had broken up with her, but she could see the hurt in Sara’s eyes. She knew she was only doing this to keep her safe because she had just told her she had never been this happy in her life.

Ava had wanted to tell her that she would be fine, that she’d be safe as long as she had her, but tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks and she didn’t want to cry, not in front of Sara, not right now.

So, she did the only thing she could think of, and that was run.

The portal she opened was one straight into her office at the Time Bureau, where she quickly locked the door to prevent anyone from walking in in her while she was crying. She had always been known as the uptight bitch at the Bureau, and she wasn’t intending on changing that now by showing everyone she could cry and be vulnerable.

Later, when she’d gone home, the first thing she had done was open a bottle of alcohol and downed the whole thing in only a few goes to dull the pain. To dull the heartache arising in her chest. She knew she would regret it in the morning, but she couldn’t care less.

And now, here she was, crying on the couch with bottle number three in hand.

These past weeks she’d been dating Sara had been the best weeks of her life. She had barely been in her apartment since she slept on the Waverider every night. She hadn’t missed her apartment. It wasn’t her home. Her home had been with Sara and now she had lost that.

But then, as drunk as she was, something came to her mind, a way to convince Sara she’d be fine and wouldn’t get hurt, not more than she already was anyway.

She quickly wrote it down, knowing full well she wouldn’t remember any of it in the morning. Then she turned off the tv, put the bottle of scotch away and went to bed, not bothering to change into something more comfortable, and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

Back on the Waverider, Sara wasn’t doing much better either. She had broken up with the woman whom she was the happiest with, only because she didn’t want to hurt her. She knew Ava was strong, that she would be able to handle it, but she also knew that she herself wouldn’t be able to handle it if she hurt the person she loved most.

She loved Ava.

She only came to that realization now. For the first time in her life, Sara actually loves someone, even if Ava and her had only been together for three weeks.

She had made a terrible mistake, one she regretted now. Now that it was too late.

 

She was in the training room, hitting the punching bag as if it were herself.

What had she done?

She hit the punching bag harder and harder, and kept going until she fell to the ground and broke down crying. She cried. For the first time in months, she let herself break down and cry. She usually never let herself be vulnerable. Not after someone died, most certainly not after a breakup.

She couldn’t handle all the emotions, wasn’t used to the feeling of letting herself break down and cry, feeling small and alone in the world.

She had called her her girlfriend that morning. That oh-so-sweet morning they shared together in Sara’s bed.

And now, she had let the best thing that had ever happened to het slip through her fingers. She pushed her away and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Sure, she could just take the time courier that was laying around somewhere on the ship and open a portal to Ava’s apartment and tell her she didn’t mean any of the things she said, but she was sure Ava didn’t want to see her right now.

So, she got up and made her way to her room, still crying. She asked Gideon to lock the door, and if anyone on the ship asked for her, she should tell them she wanted to be left alone. She took her phone and scrolled through the pictures of her and Ava, laughing through her tears at some, remembering the moment the picture was taking. But soon enough, the tears were taking over again.

She screamed and almost threw her phone against the wall, but she clenched her fists instead.

She didn’t know what to do. She had never experienced this, these feelings, before and all she could do was cry. Cry until she would fall asleep and could forget about tonight for a little bit.

But when her hand reached under the pillow Ava had slept with for the past three weeks, she found a piece of paper.

She sat up straight, wiped away the tears and opened the note.

 _‘This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance_ ’ was written on it in a fancy handwriting.

She smiled and held the note to her chest before tears started to run down her cheeks again. She folded the note and tucked it back under the pillow. She lay on the other side, her side, of the bed and let sleep consume her, knowing it would take away some of the pain in chest.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since the breakup. Ava woke up, an empty feeling still present in her chest. It took her a moment or two to let her eyes adjust to the light coming from the street lights that was shining through her window.

Wait.

If the street lights were still on, it meant that it was still dark outside. She took her phone and checked the time, squinting her eyes at the bright light coming from her screen.

_5.02 am._

She ran a hand over her face as she realized she was up way before she was supposed to. But she also realized there was no way in hell she was going to fall back asleep.

So, she got up, took some fresh clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done showering, she put the tank top and jeans in and walked to the kitchen where she made herself some breakfast. God, she missed Gideon’s French toast already.

By the time she was finished, it was 5.43 am. She put on her sneakers, which she hadn’t worn in a very long time, and put on a leather jacket. She took her phone and time courier, in which she typed her desired destination. The Waverider. She had to get Sara back. She couldn’t continue without her

When she entered the ship, it was dark. Of course, it was dark. It was barely 6 am. She walked down the familiar corridors until she reached the doors she was looking for.

“Gideon, can you please open the doors?”

“I am sorry, director Sharpe, but the Capt-”

“Just open the doors!” It was a little harsher than she intended. “Please open the doors. I just… I have to get Sara back.”

The doors opened, and she saw Sara, sound asleep on the bed they shared, used to anyway. When she walked in and took a closer look at Sara’s face, she saw tears had stained her cheeks. She looked so peaceful when she slept though, not any sign of the fierce person she is.

Ava couldn’t bring herself to it to wake her up. So, she lay down next to Sara, on her side, or what used to be her side anyway.

She looked up at the ceiling and thought about hat she would tell Sara when she woke up. She wanted to tell her that she wouldn’t get hurt and that she would be fine. That she wanted to be with her and that she had never been this happy in her life before. She wanted to tell her that she is the best thing that has ever happened to her in her entire life and that she’s happy as long as she’s in her arms. And last, but most certainly not least, she wanted to tell her how much she loved her. She loved her so much, it hurt. She has loved her since the first time they met, even though she -pretended to- hate her at first. Their relationship wouldn’t be east, relationships never are, but at the end of the day, they would be okay because love is worth it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman next to her started stirring awake. She held her breath, suddenly regretting her decision to come here. A look of shock came over Sara’s face when she turned around and saw Ava.

Was she dreaming?

Was she really here?

She pinched herself and earned one of Ava’s smiles.

“I’m really here.” It was merely a whisper.

“W- why?”

Ava got up from the bed and started pacing the room, nerves getting the best of her.

“I don’t know to be honest. I just… I made a mistake yesterday when I walked away an-” She was cut off by Sara’s words.

“You didn’t make a mistake.”

“Yes, I did. Just let me speak, please?” Sara nodded, slightly hesitating but knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to get any words out of her mouth anyway. “Halfway through the past week, I realized that I had made a huge mistake by walking away from you a few days prior. I should’ve stayed and told you all the things I wanted to tell you. Tell you that I’d be fine and wouldn’t get hurt as long as I’d have you by my side. I should’ve told you that I really wanted to be with you and that I’ve never been happier in my life than with you by my side. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life and I love nothing more than to hold you in my arms at night. I also wanted to tell you that I love you, Sara Lance. I love you so much and I think I have since the first time we met. And I know out relationship would never be easy, but don’t you think that, at the end of the day, love is worth it?”

Sara looked at her in absolute awe and shock. She was at loss for words, not finding any to describe how she felt in that moment.

“Come here.” It was only loud enough for Ava to hear. Probably even Gideon couldn’t hear it.

Ava moved to sit on the bed next to Sara, who tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She cupped Ava’s cheek, slowly moving in to kiss her, pulling away after a second or two, and connecting their foreheads.

“I am so sorry about last week. I shouldn’t have pushed you away, but I’m not used to this, to having someone to come home to. I pushed you away because all my previous relationships ended badly, and I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to hurt you and I’m so sorry if I did by pushing you away. I really hope you can forgive me because I love you too, Ava Sharpe.”

Now Ava was the one to connect their lips, her way of saying she forgave Sara. The kiss was slow, and nothing compared to any of the kisses they ever shared before. When they had to pull away to breathe, the two women smiled at each other, having missed each other even more than they realized.

Now they would never let go of each other anymore. Ever. Because they felt the love and knew there was no way they’d ever get rid of it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see this on Legends, but I'm pretty sure it won't because the writers are mean and just want to break our hearts by seperating Avalance. But I read an article where the writers said that their relationship wouldn't be easy but that they'd get there. Eventually. I also really want Jes to be in season 4 because I really love her and I would really miss her if she wasn't there for season 4 (if there will be one, which I'm pretty sure of, but you never know)
> 
> Wrote this for my koala because we both got our hearts broken when Avalance broke up and now all we do is read fanfics. LOVE YA KOALA JERK.


End file.
